Fishing
Fishing Rod Fishing rods vary in degree and are tradable, higher degree rods allows for catching rarer fish with an augmentation in level requirement. All rods can be purchased at the Potion shop. To obtain a higher degree rod, you must redeem fish to Fishing Master Hemingway. Bait The higher the quality of bait, the lower the duration between catches (of fish). Baits are stacked by 250 per inventory slot. It is possible to use up to 3 bait at a time, any successful catches will result a lost in the bait that was compensated for. Bait can easily be purchased from the Potion shop. Fish Fishing 1. Add Fishing Rod to Weapon slot (Cash Item card) 2. Click right mouse button on Fishing Rod 3. Add Baits to Fishing Mode window 4. Click Start Fishing 5. You can change number of baits from 1 to 2 or 3 You can see list of catched fish in the windows: *'My Fishing Net' - your fish *'Fishing Status Board' - fish of all players Quests and boxes Brown Carp 10 x 1st-7th degree Brown Carp (fish) -> 1 x 1st-7th degree Brown Carp (box) Quest item/Quest name: 1st-7th degree Brown Carp Box: 1st-7th degree Brown Carp: *21% chance to contain 2~14 x (2=1st, 4=2nd, 6=3rd, 8=4th, 10=5th, 12=6th, 14=7th) *21% chance to contain 1~7 x (1=1st, 2=2nd, 3=3rd, 4=4th, 5=5th, 6=6th, 7=7th) *21% chance to contain 3 x Health Potion (1lvl+=1st, 11lvl+=2nd, 21lvl+=3rd, 31lvl+=4th, 41lvl+=5th, 51lvl+=6th, 51=7th) *21% chance to contain 2 x Mana Potion (1lvl+=1st, 11lvl+=2nd, 21lvl+=3rd, 31lvl+=4th, 41lvl+=5th, 51lvl+=6th, 51=7th) *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x *2% chance to contain 1 x Green Carp (Bait Box) 10 x 1st-7th degree Green Carp (fish) -> 1 x Bait Box (box) Quest item/Quest name: 1st-7th degree Green Carp Box: Bait Box: *1% chance to contain 5 x High Class Bait *4% chance to contain 3 x High Class Bait *5% chance to contain 5 x Middle Class Bait *10% chance to contain 3 x Middle Class Bait *10% chance to contain 5 x Low Class Bait *20% chance to contain 3 x Low Class Bai *20% chance to contain 5 x Toy Bait *30% chance to contain 3 x Toy Bait Blue Carp (Shinny Jewel Box) 10 x 1st-7th degree Blue Carp (fish) -> 1 x Shinny Jewel Box (box) Quest item/Quest name: 1st-7th degree Blue Carp Box: Shinny Jewel Box: *70.4% chance to contain 1 x *6% chance to contain 2 x *20% chance to contain 1 x *3% chance to contain 2 x *0.5% chance to contain 1 x *0.1% chance to contain 1 x Gold Carp 1 x Gold Carp (fish) -> 1 x Weapon (reward) Quest item/Quest name: Gold Carp Choose from: * Full Moonlight Sword (for Knight, Damage 29~35, Str+22, Int+15, Vit+15, 50lvl+, Tradable) * Full Moonlight Magic Wand (for Healer, Damage 22~25, Str+21, Int+15, Vit+15, 50lvl+, Tradable) * Full Moonlight Staff (for Wizard, Damage 20~33, Str+21, Int+15, Vit+15, 50lvl+, Tradable) * Full Moonlight Dagger (for Thief, Damage 25~36, Str+22, Int+15, Vit+15, 50lvl+, Tradable) * Full Moonlight Fortified Gelatin (for Combat Slime, Damage 22~25, Str+20, Int+14, Vit+14, 50lvl+, Tradable)